


Curly Hair Don't Care

by Egobang_for_dayz



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, Insecurities, Kidfic, parent grumps, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egobang_for_dayz/pseuds/Egobang_for_dayz
Summary: Dan teaches his daughter to love her curly hair.





	Curly Hair Don't Care

In a weird turn of events, Arin was awake before Dan. He planted a kiss to his husband's forehead and crept out of their room. He figured he would let Dan sleep and get the kids ready for school. He could hear the other grumps stirring in their rooms as he padded down the quiet halls of the house. He knocked on Meghan and Abby's door, and called for them to start waking up. He did the same to Tommy and Fletcher. Dan took all four kids to school, even though Tommy was the only one who went to the elementary school. It was easiest for all the parents since Dan was the earliest riser anyway. Suzy took Violet to preschool for the afternoon, which worked since Suzy hated getting up early. Arin went downstairs and started making breakfast for all four. Fletcher came down first, taking after Dan in his ability to wake up early. Tommy was next. Meghan came downstairs a little while later. 

"Uncle Arin, Abby is hogging the bathroom!" She whined. Arin chuckled a little. 

"Meghan don't tattle. I'll go take care of it though." He plated breakfast for the kids and went upstairs to the girls' bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Abby?" No response. "Abigail it's time to get moving. Meghan needs the bathroom." This time Arin heard a sniffle. Concerned, he pushed his way into the bathroom. Abigail was in front of the mirror, standing on the little step stool. Clutched in her hand was Suzy's hair straightener. She had a chunk of curly hair in the other hand and was about to clamp the straightener around it. Arin lunged forward and grabbed the straightener from her, set it down and unplugged it from the wall. "Abigail what on earth are you doing? You are way too young to use a straightener by yourself!" Arin said. Abigail looked over at him as tears welled up in her eyes. "Abby sweetheart; what's wrong?" Arin pulled her into a hug. 

"All the other girls in my class make fun of my hair! They call it dirty and say all the pretty girls have straight hair!" Abby wailed into her dad's chest. He let her cry into his chest for a moment, hoping she couldn't hear the sound of his heart shattering. His little girl was only 13 and already dealing with insecurities. 

"Sweetie, your hair is beautiful. You're beautiful. Don't listen to those other girls." Arin cooed. She shook her head against him and pushed him away. 

"You don't get it Dad. Your hair is naturally straight. You've never had to deal with ugly curly hair like mine!" Abigail started crying hard, sitting down on the toilet lid and burying her face in her hands. 

"You're right, I've never had curly hair. But I know it's not ugly. I'll be right back, I know who you need to talk to." Arin stepped out of the bathroom, although it was quite a feat to force himself to step away from his crying daughter. He shut the door behind him, and made his way down the hall to his own bedroom. Dan was sitting up in bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep away. "Hey Dan; I know you just woke up, but Abby needs you." Dan immediately looked alert. 

"What's going on with Abby?" He asked, concern heavy in his voice, and stood up. Arin loved him for how much he loved their two kids. 

"I caught her trying to straighten her hair. She says the other girls told her curly hair was ugly." Arin explained. Dan didn't even respond, just rushed out of the room. 

"Abigail?" Dan called as he pushed into the bathroom. He found her where Arin had left her, crumpled in on herself on the toilet lid, crying her little heart out. Dan wanted to cry just seeing her. He sat on the floor next to her and pulled her down onto his lap. He held her close as she cried, whispering words of comfort. Finally her crying died down. "Wanna tell me what's going on sweetie?" Dan whispered to her. He knew; because Arin had told him, but he wanted to hear it from her. She retold her story of being called ugly. Dan rubbed her back as she spoke, hoping to keep her from crying anymore. 

"You know," he started once she had finished, "I was bullied for having curly hair too. But we're born the way we're born; and Theres not a whole lot we can do about it except love who we are. Curly hair is beautiful. Sure, you could straighten everyday. But then you would be giving into the mean girls, and I promise you they would only find something else to pick on you about. It's better to love yourself fully and not let their comments get to you." Dan planted a kiss on the top of her head. 

"But they're right, it is dirty. It's always dirty no matter how much I shower." Abigail insisted. Dan hummed in thought.

"You know what Abby? You're not going to school today. I'm gonna spend the day teaching you how to care for curly hair. I'm so sorry I didn't do this sooner. Hopefully in the process, you'll learn to love your hair and see how beautiful you are. Ok?" Dan pulled back to look his daughter in the eye. She sniffled, but nodded all the same. Dan stood her up, and then stood up himself. He led her by the hand downstairs and told Arin he would need to bring the other kids to school today. Dan made breakfast for him and his daughter. She had stopped crying, but she still seemed down. Fletcher hugged her goodbye on his way out the door. 

\---

Dan stood in the beauty supply store, Abby holding his hand. She looked so down. Dan began picking out various products, shampoos and conditioners and mousses, telling her what each one was and how often to use them. He taught her about not washing your hair every day, only shampooing the scalp and conditioning the body. He got her a comb and taught her never to brush it while it was dry. 

When they finished picking up hair supplies, Dan took Abby out for ice cream. He pointed out anyone with curly hair and asked if Abby thought they were ugly. When Abby said no, dan reminded her she wasn't either. 

"Do you think my hair is ugly?" He asked as they were throwing away their garbage in preparation to leave the ice cream shop. Abby shook her head. 

"No of course I don't Abba." She replied, looking slightly mortified that he would even ask. 

"Your hair is just like mine Abby. If you wouldn't say it to me, or any of the people I pointed out, don't say it to yourself. The girls at school are mean to you because they're insecure. You have to ignore them sweet pea." Dan smiled gently at her; and for the first time that day, she smiled back. 

By the time they returned home, Abby was feeling much better. Excitedly; she went into the bathroom to put away all her new products. Dan wrote out all he had taught her today, and pinned it to the bathroom mirror, along with a note that she was beautiful and loved. Returning downstairs, they curled up on the couch in the main living room together. Dan put on a movie, and Abby curled up against his chest. These were the moments Dan lived for, quiet time snuggling his daughter. 

Later that night, after the kids were asleep, dan and Arin were snuggled together in their bed. Dan retold all they had done that day. "I just feel so bad I didn't teach her sooner. It's my job as her dad to teach her things like this. What kind of father am I if I let something so important slip by the wayside?" Dan sighed, guilt sitting like a dead weight in his chest. Arin kissed him, soft and slow. 

"We're not gonna be perfect all the time Danny. You couldn't have known this would happen. She knows you love her." Arin smiled at his husband. Dan nodded. Arin turned off their bedside lamp, and the two men fell asleep, surrounded by warmth and love.


End file.
